Lost and Found
by pinkcorpse
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi's relationship, how it started and where they ended up.


**notes**: for ~**jarofclay42** and ~**Ceallach Rion**.

Rated T for (heavily) implied sexual themes (it wasn't quite enough for M).

* * *

The first time they touched, it was an accident. Thinking back on it, it was like something straight out of a romance novel. They both stayed behind after practice, Kuroko to work on his shooting and Akashi to instruct him. Wanting to ask his captain something, he turned around, failing to notice that the other was closer than he thought and crashed into him, causing them both to fall down. After recovering from the initial shock, and no he did not react a second too slow, he was honestly flustered at being.. so close... to his captain, he immediately got up, apologized (though he may have mumbled it rather than saying it clearly for the other to hear), and left in a hurry. He really tried not to think about how his captain looked below him, drenched with sweat and exhaustion showing on his face from the earlier harsh practice. The next day, Akashi did not talk to him about it.

The second time, it was a little harder to explain. Akashi stayed behind to check up on the equipment and making sure everything was in order, while Kuroko took a little longer than the rest to shower. When he left his stall, Akashi already was in the locker room, changing out of his clothes. For some reason his attention was drawn to that bare nape of his neck and curiously enough, he found himself wanting to nibble on it. Whether he noticed his gaze or not, the slightly taller boy turned, eye brow raised in silent question. Looking straight into his eyes, it was then that Kuroko noticed how beautiful his crimson eyes were. He walked up to him. Their lips touched.

When they met for the third time, it was Akashi who sought him out. Kuroko was sitting in a corner of the library, immersed in a book, and if it had not been Akashi who came to return his books, seen him alone and unnoticed in that corner and went to remind him that their break was almost over, he may have forgotten the time. He was intending to stand up and leave but noticed that the other still had something he wanted to say. The red-haired teen seemed to be hesitating, before giving up whatever plans he had and leaned down to bring their lips together. It was a slow, gentle kiss and just so like him; careful and cautious, reserved and not pushy. They broke apart and hurried to their respective classrooms.

The day after that, Akashi invited him to lunch. They ate alone on the roof though their lunch was soon forgotten as Akashi leaned into him, tongue easily sliding past his slightly parted lips, and pushing him down gently. Kuroko returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer towards him until the taller boy was practically lying on top of him. If it had not been for the bell signalling the end of their break, he was not sure if he would have ever let go.

After that, they continued seeing each other, always somewhere hidden (or as hidden as any place in a school could be); alone on the roof top, in the abandoned gym's locker rooms, intentionally staying behind after practice, sometimes even in cramped storage rooms. They touched each other, felt each other up and made out, initially only kissing each other on the lips, then the neck, followed by other areas, though it soon was more than 'only' that. As time passed, they grew more comfortable with and around each other, opening few buttons for better access to the neck or slipping a hand up the other's shirt, discarding more and more of their clothing until they were all just lying on a pile on the ground.

Eventually they went all the way. They had already touched each other a lot and had been close to doing it a few times so the other's body was very familiar to them. Always the prudent one, Akashi did his best to prepare him for what was about to come; though it was still painful for him, that soon made way for a kind of pleasure he never felt before. However it was fairly quick - neither of them were able to hold on for long. Their first time was sort of awkward, to put it bluntly, but it was still an amazing experience in its own way. (He supposed it was a relief to know that Akashi was not a natural genius even in this kind of field. One part of him also found it sort of adorable to witness this unnaturally _perfect_ person actually not excelling at something.)

Kuroko was worried at the beginning, what if someone saw them, but with his natural lack of presence and rather quiet voice, the only person he had to worry about was his captain who... did not really need anyone to worry about him. Not in that way, at least. And truth be told, neither of them were very loud in the first place. He realized he may not be doing a good job at suppressing his voice and always ended up gasping softly or panting faintly whenever Akashi made love to him. Technically it did not matter since even when raised, his voice was hardly audible anyway, but he still felt a little embarrassed whenever a sound escaped his throat. To his small consolation, the other also made strained noises, though he was better at suppressing them.

Like this, they spent a great part of their leisure time. His captain was a considerate person so he never pressured him nor made him uncomfortable. On the other hand, he was also generally reserved, so he never took it further than what they were already doing and often left Kuroko wondering if he even had any desire to take it one, two step further. His distanced personality and the nature of their relationship - one built on mutual respect and silent understanding - also made it hard for the teal-haired boy to approach him, or rather, he did not know how to bring up the subject. So he kept quiet, did not mention anything to him at all, did not mention his secret fantasies involving his captain holding him down and having his way with him.

And then the other Akashi surfaced. Gone was the warmth in his eyes, instead there was a coldness he had never seen before.

Kuroko missed his tenderness, but he would be lying if he said he did not enjoy the roughness with which Akashi kissed him. It was no longer the shy smile and the tender, light touches that made him feel warm and secure, but a confident, almost arrogant smirk even, firm, possessive hands that left his skin feeling burning hot wherever he touched him, and oh god, he never knew Akashi could do such things with his tongue.

Yet Kuroko could not help but feel a little betrayed; because despite feeling different, he was still the same person, and he felt betrayed realizing that until then, Akashi had always held back.

Due to their circumstances (they both still lived with their families, so taking the other to their houses were out of the question), they only had limited time and space (i. e. school) for their activities. To his (slight) frustration, Akashi always finished a little too early for his liking, because he wanted to make sure Kuroko was still in a shape to be able to practice the following days (and move without difficulties). It did nothing to prevent him from feeling his captain the next days though.

If he ever questioned whether Akashi truly had two separate personalities, his doubts were cleared when said boy one day, instead of loosening and tossing his tie to the ground like he usually would, he held and used it to tie Kuroko up. Slightly confused at first, he had to admit, there was something really thrilling... arousing, even, about being restrained, being helpless and at his mercy. On that particular day, he was glad that everyone had already left, or else he was sure someone would have heard him.

(He idly wondered if this was something the other Akashi also would have liked to do to him.)

Although he did not agree with the way Akashi handled club matters and felt discomfort growing, he kept meeting up with him. That feeling, he couldn't understand though – his captain treated him well, so there should be no reason for him to be discontent. Yet he was, and that unrest persisted – until their third and final middle school tournament where Kuroko could not endure it anymore. He quit.

It was roughly one year later when they met again, at the winter cup. Kuroko won. Before Akashi returned to his teammates, to line up, they faced each other as Kuroko, too, went to his place, next to his teammates. They did not look at each other, but Kuroko whispered to him, _wait for me_. And he did. When Kuroko came into the locker room that the Rakuzan's players used, Akashi stood there alone, not even having bothered to shower or change out of those sweat-drenched clothes, likely already knowing the reason for this sudden request. Their eyes met.  
It may not have been visible, yet it was clear that he still was affected by his loss, but Kuroko paid it no mind as he slammed Akashi against the wall and wasted no time in crashing their lips together with a fierceness and aggressiveness he did not know he had kept inside him all those years, kissing and sucking and biting those lovely lips, that familiar neck, that well-built torso, those nicely muscled legs, and he knew his former captain would have telling marks and bruises on his body, he knew and he wanted the world to know whom this person belonged to. And when Kuroko was finally inside Akashi, the first thing that struck him was not that he was very tight, nor were it the nails which were digging into his back or the unrestrained, quite nice-sounding gasps which left the other's throat, but that he was the first person to take Akashi.

When they eventually parted, both panting heavily for air and extremely exhausted, he knew this is what had been missing all this time and what he had always wanted.

(Later, when Kagami would ask what he did on that evening, he would reply that he fucked Akashi, to which Kagami would only make a disgusted face, to his mild amusement, and tell him to keep those things to himself.)


End file.
